An electronic system may malfunction during the operation of the system. In order to reduce the possibility of the system malfunction in the electronic system, some manufacturers use simulation software or simulation systems to imitate the operation of a real electronic device. However, the simulation is only capable of finding out the problems that the manufacturers assume. Some problems and malfunctions in the real electronic system are still unable to be predicted by the simulation.
Recently, some electronic systems or devices have been equipped with a member for providing an infrastructure for debugging the system in the electronic device such as debug bus, debug register and scan chain. However, this member for debugging is merely capable of recording a system state when the electronic device malfunctions, but is incapable of recording the system state before the system malfunction happens, and thereby it is unfavorable for finding the root cause of the malfunction.